Every Tear Drop is a Waterfall
by Maryana Snape
Summary: Because of Snape, Hermione gets hurt one night. Now, will he feel a need to protect her? Will his attitude change?   HG/SS   Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery... HBP, with some little changes. rated M, just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter, that's our lovely J.K. Rowling_

_Hello guys. This is just my second fic, my first one with chapters, so, go easy on me. _

_You've read the summary, I don't think for now there's anything more you need to know, I will be given additional information when it's needed._

_Well, I will do my best to keep Snape as Snape, not OOC, at least in the beginning._

_This happens during the Trio 6__th__ year._

_English is not my mother language, so give me a break._

_Hope you like it _

…_._

" Here's my work about the importance of each ingredient of Sacansium potion, professor."

Severus Snape looked at the student in front of him and said annoyed:

" It's impressive how you have the power to bore me with just a couple of words, miss Granger."

Hermione blushed and kept handing him the papers, but he didn't mentioned to take it.

" Sir…?" – she asked, a bit apprehensive .

He took the work with a rude movement, seeming about to throw up his breakfast and making a weird sounds reflecting contempt, making Malfoy and friends to laugh a lot.

" Sweet as always"– said Ron ironically when Hermione returned to her seat. She sighed. – "Hey, how much did you write?" – he asked.

" Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley and Granger!"

" But.. – " said a nervous Hermione.

" Be quiet, miss Granger!"

" Jackass! " – snorted Ron.

" Detention ! –said Snape, rudely.

" For who?" – asked Hermione, worried. Snape looked at her, with his dark eyes and his cold expression and declared:

" Now for both of you."

…

" That jackass, awful git, bat of dungeons!" – Ron had been cursing the teacher all way to the Great Hall.

Hermione was quiet: her mind was racing up 200 miles an hour, because of a detention ruining her impeccable file.

" What's up, Hermione?" – asked Harry, passing an arm in her shoulders. – "Is it the detention? You can go talk to McGonagall, explain what happened and she can do something for you."

" No, it's OK. And I'd just make things worse. Snape would get really really mean.

…..

The Friday passed, and in Saturday's morning, the three friends were chatting at breakfast.

" That horrible man! He's a monster!" – said Ron, angry – "Scheduling my detention for the Saturday morning, when he is full aware that there 's Quidditch!"

" Professor McGonagall said you deserve it" – replied Hermione.

" Yeah, but McGonagall is no longer who she was".

" Ron!" – exclaimed the girl, mad.

" What, it's true." – said Ron, and then saw Hermione staring at him angrily "C'mon, Hermione, you have to admit McGonagall is losing power. Look, why wasn't she able to persuade Snape to release you from detention? You weren't guilty and you're the perfect student."

" Professor McGonagall didn't release me from detention because I didn't ask her to. I'm no person for begging, and I wouldn't give that satisfaction to professor Snape."

" Well, I'd love to stay here listening to your adorable discussion, but I have a team to coach" – said Harry, getting up. – "You're coming to watch the game, aren't you, Hermione?

She nodded. Ron punched hardly the table, and Harry laughed.

" – Well, I'm glad this time I'm not Snape's victim, as it usually happens. Have a nice detention Ron"

Ron smirked and grabbed a piece of bacon.

" Well Ron, I'm also leaving. I have to check something in my Transfiguration essay before the game. Good luck with Professor Snape. Don't get your situation worst.

And then she left the Hall.

….

The Gryffindor table was in a big agitation, when Ron entered the Great Hall, holding a towel in his hands.

" My hands are bleeding!"

" What? " – asked Harry and Hermione, indifferently, interrupting the conversation they were having.

" Look!" – he showed his hands, all covered in blood.

" Oh!" – exclaimed Hermione worried, taking his hands on hers.

"How did that happen"? – Harry asked, putting down his cutlery.

" Snape made me clean cauldrons. But I think they were hexed to do not getting easily clean… OUCH, Hermione!"

" Sorry." – she said, handing her wand. – "I was just seeing which were your injuries. I don't know where all this blood came from, you just have two or three minimal cuts in the fingers."

" Minimal cuts? I'm bleeding out in here!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and, with a move of her wand, healed his hands.

" Finally! Thanks, Hermione!" – said Ron, and then he began attacking his food.

" What did professor Snape say about you getting hurt?" – asked Hermione.

" He e'en 'a'e me a cole when I complained!" – he exclaimed, with his mouth full of food. He swallowed and asked – "When is yours?"

" Tonight, 9 p.m. Hey, you haven't congratulated Harry for the victory."

" Yeah, sorry, I forgot, Harry."

" It's OK, Ron. Too bad you couldn't be there."

" Yeah, but it was awesome. 530 – 80 isn't for everyone."

Harry smiled modestly.

…..

The three of them spent the afternoon in the castle fields, enjoying the sun as they were doing their homework. When dinner time approached, they headed inside to the Great Hall.

As the lunch, dinner was spent talking about the game.

" Hermione." – called Harry, looking to the Head Table.

" What?" – she asked, grabbing a piece of apple pie.

" Snape already left the Hall. You don't want to be late."

" You're right. I should be leaving." –she said, grabbing her stuff and standing up.

" Hope he doesn't make you clean cauldrons" – replied Ron, showing off his hands.

She sighed and waved goodbye, secretly hoping she would do something else than cleaning cauldrons: she had a lot of work that week and needed her hands 100% able.

She reached the dungeons and then Potion's classroom door. She knocked and waited for the answer, which came in his unmistakable, powerful voice. "Come in".

She opened the door and found him seated at his desk, hidden in the dark, just illuminated by his desk lamp.

" You're going to inventory all the potions' ingredients I have in my cabinet collection" he said, pointing the door behind him, without even taking his eyes off what he was doing.

Hermione kept in the same place waiting for some more orders.

"Now", Snape said roughly.

Hermione headed to the door behind his desk, and, when passed near him, he said abruptly, making her stop.

"Your wand, miss Granger."

She hesitated, surprised.

"For you not to feel tempted to use _Accio _to me your search for my products easier or to allow to run away through the auxiliary door."

Resigned, she handed him her wand, which he took and put by side with the essays he was correcting, and she went to the cabinet.

All the walls were covered with shelves all the way to the ceil. What seemed thousands and thousands of bottles with the different types of substances were waiting for Hermione to inventory them.

"_This is going to be a long long night" _ she thought, grabbing a feather and parchment.

…..

After a whole week of exhaustive working, Hermione's hands could really enjoy a break on the weekend. Which they didn't.

Hermione had lost the notion of time a while ago, but she knew it was past 11- she didn't know for how much time Snape pretended to keep her working, but it was weekend after all, so there wasn't really a limitation of hours to stay there.

Suddenly, she heard an heavy pound on the door. Not on the cabinet door, but in the main door of the Potions' classroom. Hermione heard the professor standing up and going to the door.

"What do you want?", he asked rudely. She approached the door.

"I need to talk to you.", a familiar voice said.

"Outside." And a pound on the door told Hermione they were in the dungeons' corridor. She opened the door a bit more, trying to figure out what they were saying. First, she couldn't hear a thing, but then the voices began growing and growing.

"I know what I'm doing, leave me alone."

"I promised your mother I would protect you, keep you out of troubles. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco!"

Hermione held her breath for some seconds. _For Merlin, this is serious business. What can these two be up to?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a word, "_Alohomora"_, and the auxiliary door opened with a "clic".

…..

_So..? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know._

_Something very slow, I know, but the action is just beginning._

_This chapter was a little bigger than I imagined, so don't get used to this, because some of them will probably be short. Don't worry, if I think is too damn short, I post 2 :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter, that's our lovely J._

_Hey guys, here's chapter 2. _

_I didn't mean to take so long to update._

_The chapters will eventually have a name._

_Hope you like this one!_

…..

"I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco!"

The blond boy released his arm from Snape's grip and walked down the corridor.

Severus Snape didn't move: his mind was full of the most diverse and complex thoughts. _This stupid boy is ruining the plan,_ Severus thought, furious, _I have to guide him to the right way, the right way performing the plan._

Fiercely thinking about this, he returned to his classroom and sat at his desk. Suddenly, he felt something wet and jelly under his foot. He stood up and saw a frog eye under his desk.

"What the-, he started, but then he followed the wet track of it, which ended up with a broken bottle, in the collection's door opening.

He pressed his lips furiously and exclaimed so rudely as he could, while opening the door.

"What do you think you're doing, Granger? This is not a-" but he couldn't finish the sentence when he saw her.

She was laying on the floor against the shelves, surrounded by broken bottles, with several cuts and bruises in her face, arms and legs. The bone above her right wrist was in a weird angle and a part of her face was turning purple. Her clothes were torn…

"Granger?", Snape exclaimed, approaching her on a quick step. She has been beaten and maybe… Who knew, the had blood around there, but it could be from the cuts. He stroked the hair of her face, trying to see if she was awake.

She was. He touched her and she yelled and tried to protect her face with her hands. He retracted himself and tried to calm her down.

"Miss Granger, it's Snape. I won't hurt you. What happened in here?"

She shook her head, looking even more scared.

"You need to go the Hospital Wing. Can you walk?", he ask, struggling with some difficulties to maintain his cold and distant tone.

Hermione nodded and got up alone, supported by the shelves.

Minerva McGonagall showed up on the room, breathless.

"Severus, I was on my patrol and I heard a scream from here. What happened?"

In that moment, Hermione felt down on Snape's arms, who, without another choice, had to grab her.

"I don't know. But she needs to go to the Hospital Wing" and he left the room carrying

Hermione on his arms, followed by McGonagall.

….

"Severus, what was she doing with you?"

"She was having a detention, Minerva."

Minerva McGonagall opened her mouth in shock.

" Detention? Hermione Granger? But I thought it was only Weasley. She didn't come to me for release…"

"How was the girl when you arrived, Minerva?", Horace Slughorn asked.

"Getting up, weak."

"Hum hum…", Slughorn nodded. "And remind me, Severus, you found the girl like this, in your cabinet, after you'd been taking care of some "personal business".

An awkward silence fell above them. Madame Pomfrey, who was taking care of an unconscious Hermione, lifted her eyes up in shock.

"What are you insinuating?, Severus asked, threatening, taking a step further. McGonagall tried to stop him.

"Horace", she said low but firmly to the older professor, "You may have forgotten how things work around here, but Hogwarts is sacred place. We trust each other. What you're trying to

say is abominable."

"We can never know, dear Minerva. We all know Severus hates Gryffindor. And with his reputation as Death Eater…"

Snape took his wand off with a quick move, but before he could do anything, a voice said, firmly, but friendly "Put your wand down, Severus. The night has already made its wounds."

A pair of brilliant blue eyes were glazed on the dark ones.

"Some very serious accusations were made, Headmaster".

…..

Hermione felt like the world had crushed on top of her. Some points of her body were burning, probably where there were cuts and bruises, which were being treated by Madame Pomfrey. She was now gently touching her arm, approaching the point where It was hurting the most.

"Ouch…", Hermione whispered, opening her eyes widely and slightly raising her head.

"She's awake", Horace exclaimed. Snape couldn't contain an ironic "_really?"._

"How are you feeling, miss Granger?", McGonagall asked, while they all, except for Snape, took a step further to get a better look of her.

Hermione retracted , uncomfortable, feeling all the looks staring at her. Suddenly, she felt exposed like she had been a while ago, when Snape found her. Then she realized that, thanks to Madame Pomfrey, she was now covered by the green blankets and white sheets of the Hospital Wing.

"I think we should let miss Granger have some rest", Dumbledore said, on his always wise tone, and looked to Hermione with comprehensive eyes.

"Drink this, darling.", the healer told her, gently putting a glass on Hermione lips and pouring a warm liquid down her throat.

"What happened? Who did this to you?", asked Slughorn, on an astonished voice.

Hermione yawned and began to blink her eyes calmly, visibly tired. She said a few inconspicuous words and then…

"…Snape…", and her head fell on the pillow as she felt asleep.

All the looks on the room turned to the man in black.

…

_Liked it, hated it? Let me know. Review it_

_Next chapter coming soon :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter, that's our lovely J._

_Hey guys, here's chapter 3._

_Hope you like it._

…

"_Severus…"_

_I say nothing. I keep saying nothing._

"_Severus, look at me."_

_I can't not answer. Not to him. I turn my head from the fenix nest to him to meet his eyes._

"_It wasn't me"._

_His blue eyes sparkle, a sparkle I personally know very well, because I have seen it many times: comprehension, kindness. His lips lift up as his mouth forms a smile._

"_I know it wasn't you, Severus. But understand that, as Headmaster, I had to hear it from you."_

_I nodded slightly, and turn my look to Fawkes again._

" _Fawkes is very lucky, isn't she? How wonderful is it to start a new life and the previous one is reduced to ashes. Am I right?"_

_I look to him and raise an eyebrow, while saying, covering the anger in my voice:_

" _If you're using Legillemency on me, you can also see I'm innocent."_

"_I'm not using Legillemency on you", he says, with a simple smile. I raise both eyebrows in interrogation._

"_I know you very well, Severus. I know what you're thinking. And I said I believe you, I wouldn't betray you. Otherwise, you're the best Occlumens I know."_

_I say nothing. A calm silence falls between us._

"_Were you talking to…?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How is he?"_

"_Confused. Almost giving up"_

"_You can't let him give up"_

"_I know"_

"_we have to go on with this."_

"_I know."_

_A knock in the door._

"_yes?"_

_Minerva stepped in._

"_Professor Dumbledore, professor Snape is needed."_

_He nods and she gives a cold and angry look. What was that girl thinking to blame that way?_

_I stand up, and with a nod, I turn my back and go to the door._

"_Severus?"_

_I turn my look to him, and he shows me that intense pair of blue eyes._

"_I know this is hard for you, but you're the most loyal person I know, Severus. The most loyal person to me."_

_Crap! Why the hell he can always say something that doesn't let me give up?_

"_I won't let you down.", I say, turning my back to him and leaving._

…_.._

"Professor Snape…"

An awkward silence installed between the two women and Snape. They seemed both uncomfortable. Hermione was still asleep, not in a calm and deep sleep, but disturbed and troubled.

For some reason, the image of the girl laying there, harmless, exposed, hurt some deep part of him. "what?", he thought to himself "no, it's pity. It doesn't matter she's a Gryffindor or an insufferable know-it-all, or a friend of Potter, she was attacked, who knows what more… Pity. Nothing more than that." He kept saying to himself. A sarcastic voice in his head said "is that so? Professor Snape feeling pity?"

"professor Snape, we need you to get a potion to awake miss Granger."

"I'll get it.", he said, and then he left the infirmary, leaving behind the two women in an awkward silence.

…

_Review :)_


End file.
